Returning
by Zenkx
Summary: I'm getting the order all messed up now. Fine! I'm settling this as a 1st part of a series, with the next few ones as prequels. Set after the events of Mass Effect 3. Shepard is alive?
1. Authoress' Introduction

This is rather strange, considering that this is a Mass Effect fanfic, but…

I have never played Mass Effect. XD

But I did research it a lot. YouTube videos, wikis… and I am just COMPLETELY obsessed about the whole Shepard-Vakarian romance. Hopefully, my bonus this month would be enough to get me an Xbox (harhar) and I can actually play it. But for the meantime, I'll stick to my Youtube… vids. XD

Slightly edited recently to coincide with my other fanfics… which I will release soon… hopefully…. If my internet stops fucking up once in a while. ~_~

Also noticed that the order got fucked up… DAMN IT! Sorry! This one came out of my head first, and then I realized I need to explain stuff a bit more… and then BOOMMMM! A few days later, I now have a series. A very long series.

This is probably the longest series I had ever written… for now at least (mark it, August 1, 2013 XD)

**I recommend that you read the first two of this series first:**

Part 1 The Vakarian Chronicles: Instinct ( s/9551425/1/The-Vakarian-Chronicles-Instincts)

Part 2 The Vakarian Chronicles: Back To You ( s/9551488/1/The-Vakarian-Chronicles-Back-to-You)

Conditions: Destroy Ending, Garrus LI, Wrex alive, Genophage cured.

Mass Effect and all its characters are the property of BioWare.


	2. Chapter 1

It's been a year since the Reaper Wars have ended.

Garrus Vakarian stared outside the windows of the Normandy SR-2, showing the vast expanse of the galaxy. He kept looking at the stars, as if looking for an answer, but he merely sighed in frustration.

The doors of the Battery Room opened, and a male sentinel entered. As soon as the man entered, Garrus stood up straight, smirking so that his mandibles flared a little, and made a mock salute. "Lieutenant Commander Alenko, need me for something?"

Lieutenant Commander Kaidan Alenko smiled as he entered the room, waving Garrus' salute. "It's just Kaidan to you, Garrus." He grinned as he patted the turian on his armored shoulder. "We've fought way too many battles together to get all this formality. Besides, my whole title is a mouthful."

Garrus huffed, his version of a small laugh, as Kaidan leaned over the railing. He leaned beside him… his new commanding officer, as it was now. "Have you spoken with Admiral Hackett? So you're officially the new Commander of the Normandy now?"

"Yes… or at least, I think so." Kaidan said, looking at the Normandy's batteries. "Hackett wasn't so clear on that. They said we had a mission to do first before they could go and confirm me as a Commander." Kaidan's eyes saddened a little, "Though, I don't really want the title."

The turian nodded, "True. Shepard will always be the Commander of the Normandy."

"Everybody says so, too." Kaidan said, "It's been really hard, walking around here without seeing Shepard around." He glanced over to Garrus and patted him on the shoulder, "Especially for you."

It felt like a knife plunged into Garrus' heart, as it always had for a year since Shepard's death. He looked down and whispered, "Yeah… it's been hard."

They were silent for a while before Kaidan spoke, "The crew doesn't want to leave the Normandy. The Council offered to replace some of our people due to fear of trauma, but all of the crew pretty much shouted them down." He chuckled, "I've never seen Tali so angry. I could've sworn her helmet cracked when she shouted she wasn't leaving. "

"She considered Shepard to be her bestfriend, and she believes that her people are doing everything to be able to live on Rannoch again." Garrus straightened, "I'm pretty sure it'll be easy to get back home for Tali. But I guess… she doesn't want to leave the memories behind."

"So do you." Kaidan said, "I've heard from Primarch Victus that you're supposed to get back on Palaven, but you refused."

Garrus shrugged, "Shepard might probably scold me if I told her I didn't want to leave the old girl yet… not while her spirit still lingers."

Kaidan nodded, "Same here…" But the InterCom crackled, "Lieutenant Commander Alenko, you are wanted in the Comm Room. There's a message for you from Admiral Hackett."

There was a strain in Joker's voice as he spoke. The pilot was also grieving as well, since in Shepard's effort to save the galaxy, she had also doomed the Geth and all artificial life to die. Joker's co-pilot… and interestingly, his love, the Normandy's resident Unshackled AI, EDI, was also destroyed. Her mechanical body was preserved in the Normandy's hull, encased in metal and glass. Garrus sometimes visits it, but it was Joker who made sure that the body was there, and was often visiting it, or polishing the glass. Since EDI's termination, Joker had been piloting the Normandy on his own, with Tali helping him. But it still left quite a dent on Joker's psyche. Although he still jokes around with the Normandy's crew, there was a more serious side that emerged since the Reaper Wars.

"On my way, Joker." Kaidan said, and he patted Garrus on the shoulder. "I should… er… I'll be right back."

Garrus chuckled. It seemed like Kaidan was avoiding Shepard's catch phrase. He nodded, "Yeah, I'll be right here."

Kaidan smiled again, and left the Battery Room. Garrus sighed and went back to the terminal, checking to see if there's anything to be calibrated on the Normandy.

Unfortunately, everything was still in top shape. Tali and Joker were doing an excellent job in keeping the Normandy in excellent running condition, even without the help of an AI. He huffed and stood with his hands on his hips, before sighing and opening a program on the terminal again.

After pressing a few buttons, Garrus opened his OmniTool, scanned the terminal, and created a synch on his visor. He activated the program he wanted and leaned forward on his terminal.

"_Garrus!"_

Garrus watched as the screen crackled to life, showing the face of Commander Jane Shepard, turning him over. It was the time he was shot in the face by the Blue Suns rocket back in Omega. He pressed a few more buttons, and the screen shifted.

"_I just wanted to do something right… just this once… just…"_

Shepard was looking at him on the monitor, her eyes full of love and worry, before raising up her hand and touching Garrus' mandible… the one with the scar. He raised his hand and mirrored the action, remembering her soft touch. He remembered there were some calluses on her hand because of their fight, but it was the gentleness that made him close his eyes. He watched the monitor again as the camera showed them touching foreheads, and he saw his hand go to Shepard's shoulder, and then to her cheek. She leaned forward, smiling, her green eyes sparkling in the blue light…

He pressed another button again.

"_I don't know what I'd do without you, Garrus."_

Shepard was touching his face again, and he remembered that he held her hand. She stood up, clad only in her underwear, her beautiful, muscled form walking away from him. The camera showed their hands linked together, and as she walked, their entwined hands separated... he was letting her go… to her death…

Garrus bent down, his fingers gripping the edge of the terminal, his blue eyes watering. His mandibles flared as he grit his teeth, tears slowly flowing down at his eyes. His strength faltered, and his knees gave away in his agony. His fingers brushed the keypad again as he sat down, crying.

"_No matter what happens here… you know that I love you… I always will…"_


	3. Chapter 2

"All crew members are requested to meet at the Board Room. Once again, all crew members to the Board Room."

Garrus looked up at the InterComm speakers, before straightening up. He had stopped crying hours ago, but he still watched the vids he had of Shepard. It was one of the good things about being a turian… their corneas are naturally dark that any traces of crying are not noticeable.

He headed toward the board room, falling a step beside Tali and James, who both nodded at him. James ran ahead of them, and suddenly, Tali caught Garrus' arm.

"Garrus, it hurts for me too." Tali said. She reached up and wiped something from the corner of his cheek plate, a drop of moisture clinging to her gloved hand. "But… please be strong. Shepard would be disappointed in us if we keep crying…"

Garrus blinked at the sight of his tear on Tali's finger, but he sighed and nodded. "Sorry. I just… miss her everyday."

Tali nodded, and entered the Board Room. Garrus looked up to see the entire crew standing, with Kaidan in front, his arms crossed. A hologram of Earth floated in front of them at the table. Kaidan's eyebrows were furrowed with worry that it made Garrus curious as to what was going on.

As soon as Joker hobbled into the Board Room after setting the Auto-pilot, Kaidan sighed and uncrossed his arms, resting his hands on his hips as he looked sternly at everyone.

"The Council…" He started, before breathing out, "Or rather, Admiral Hackett… has given us a very important mission… one they believe only we can do. We're going back to Earth." A red circle appeared on the hologram. "The Normandy… the Normandy is going to leave behind some of its crew in the Philippines."

Shouts of anger and surprise rippled through the crew, but Kaidan raised a hand to silence them.

"However…" Kaidan continued, "Only the following crew will remain on Earth… Dr. Chakwas, Samantha Traynor, Ensign Copeland and Private Westmoreland and Campbell."

The five people looked at each other and Kaidan continued, "All of you have been designated to the Philippines, for the time being. Cortez will brief you in what you're assigned to do. I have already briefed him, he'll take the shuttle and take you to your designated area. Please pack your belongings."

The five were disappointed, but they left the Board Room all the same, Traynor muttering curses under her breath. As soon as the doors closed however, Kaidan locked it, and looked at the rest of the crew.

"As for the rest of you…" Kaidan said sternly, "Admiral Hackett has given us a different mission, and I am assigning new positions as well. Joker, I want the Stealth Shield for the shuttle activated whenever you can. I do not want anyone finding us. Cortez, you're up for co-pilot duty with Joker, you'll sit with him on the bridge once you've taken the others to the Philippines. Tali, you're on Communications. I want every single exchange of any kind monitored and reported to me. Garrus, you're going to help with Adams on Engineering. Make sure that the stealth shield always holds…"

Tali held up her hand, "Kaidan, what's going on? Why all the secrecy?"

Liara looked down, her hand on her head, "We've been sent on a special mission. We're about to make two important people disappear. One of which is already here."

All of the crew looked around at each other before Tali looked at Kaidan, "Who are you talking about?"

Kaidan nodded towards the turian at the back, "Garrus… I've been ordered by Admiral Hackett to return you to Palaven…"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Garrus exclaimed, "There is no way I am going back there, Kaidan. I told you, I am staying right here…"

"We've got no choice in this, Garrus." Kaidan said, his eyes looking at him sternly, "Primarch Victus wants you back in Palaven, no excuses. If I don't do it, you know we'll be court-martialed by the Council."

Garrus growled, his mandibles flaring. "Damn it…"

Kaidan raised a hand at Garrus, "But we have a plan." He said, looking at Liara, "Please elaborate, Dr. T'Soni."

Liara nodded, "The Council wants you to return to Palaven to become of the Primarch's Generals… I've read the communications from the Council as my role as the Shadow Broker. However, Admiral Hackett stalled their decision… by saying we have another mission."

"One more mission?" James Vega said, "Where?"

Liara pointed at the globe, and the hologram of Earth was replaced with a hologram of the planet, Tuchanka, "We're supposed to be helping Urdnot Wrex with the clearing of this area of Tuchanka, filled to the brim with varren. It would be a dangerous mission." She pointed at Garrus, "Where Garrus will 'die'."

Garrus' eyebrow plates furrowed, "Impossible. I could shoot those things with my eyes closed. Even Shepard…"

He stopped, remembering the time he had a shooting contest with Shepard on top of the Citadel. She had missed the bottle he had thrown and proclaimed that it was windy. It was also the place she declared her love to Garrus. Whether Shepard really missed or not… Garrus never knew. But mentioning her name made his heart ache again.

"No, you don't understand, Garrus." Liara said, "You're not actually going to die. But our plan includes you disappearing from the Council's radar. Wrex approved with our plan, and said he would help."

Garrus crossed his arms, "So I won't become a General for Primarch Victus. But I doubt he would bite. But why should I disappear, and what reason do I have to do it?"

"You won't be going alone in this 'disappearing act', Garrus." Kaidan said, and he suddenly smiled. "And as for what to do once you've disappeared, I imagine you're going to be a husband."

"What?!"

Kaidan's smile widened as he came forward and patted Garrus on his shoulder. "We've found Commander Shepard, Garrus."


	4. Chapter 3

Garrus never wrung his hands, but after seeing it so many times on Tali, he realized he started doing it too. He sat on the Battery Room, a nervous wreck, as the whole crew prepared. He had his rifle with him, and he closed his eyes. He was going to see Shepard again… but when…?

"Garrus."

He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Kaidan in his N7 uniform. He sat down beside the turian, "You okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah. I'm okay." Garrus said, "Remind me… how… how did you find her? Shepard?"

Kaidan sighed. It was expected that Garrus would be in shock after finding out about Shepard, but he never expected that the turian would ask him about it six times. "Shepard survived after blowing up the Crucible. She thought that it was the only way she could live. When a piece of the Citadel fell to Earth, Shepard was in it. She had found a helmet and was able to hide somewhere safe. It fell in the heart of a rainforest in the Philippines. She was pretty banged up, but the local people were able to heal her, although it took a year for her to recuperate. That's the reason I sent the five crew members on a 'mission'. They are secretly going to the Philippines to get Shepard."

Garrus nodded, "And me? What am I supposed to do?"

"Wrex had acquired a skull… with markings almost similar to yours. It died on Palaven when the krogan were helping rescue your refugees. Liara will make it look like you 'died' by being bitten by a varren, and show the skull Wrex gave as a sign that you really were dead." He smiled, "After that, you'll get to see Shepard again, and the two of you can go somewhere quiet and safe."

The turian nodded again and put his head in his hands, "I still can't believe it… she's alive…"

"Me neither." Kaidan said, "She was able to contact us through emergency channels, though her voice sounded pretty rough, I knew it was her. She apologized to Joker… since… it was because of her that EDI and the geth died…"

Garrus looked up at Kaidan, "How did Joker take it?"

"He couldn't blame her. He knew it was the only thing she could do to stop the Reapers." Kaidan shook his head, "She still feels… guilty over everything. I hope when you're able to get to her, you'll reassure her that it's all okay."

"I will." Garrus said, and the InterComm sounded, "We're here in Tuchanka, Kaidan." Joker said.

"Got it." Kaidan said, before patting Garrus' shoulder and getting his rifle. "Let's rock, Garrus."

He nodded, and shouldered his assault rifle as he walked with Kaidan down to the shuttle. Tali was driving again, and he was surprised when Tali patted the seat beside her. He sat down and watched as the quarian drove.

"So… I guess this is our last mission together, Garrus." Tali said, her voice a little pensive, "Once this is done, I won't be able to find you anymore."

Garrus scoffed, "I doubt that, Tali. Knowing you, you'd probably hack your way into finding us."

Tali chuckled under her mask, "Probably. I could never be at peace when I don't know where the new Shepard-Vakarian love nest will be." She became quiet for a bit before whispering, "You know Garrus… I really liked you… quite attracted really. I… was even hoping we could never find Shepard. Maybe then, you could focus your affection towards me."

"Tali…"

But Tali waved him off, "I know. It was horrible of me to think that." She shrugged, "But I was wrong. You deserve to have Shepard, and she deserves to have you. You both love each other so much. It would be selfish of me to whisk you away from her for my own reasons. Ever since our hunt for Saren, I could tell that she meant a lot to you. Maybe I have been watching 'The Fleet and Flotilla' too much…" She laughed a little before turning her head to Garrus, "Anyway, when this is over, I hope you'll live your lives happily, Garrus. After everything we've been through, you both deserve it."

The shuttle landed on Tuchanka now, and everyone got up to leave. Garrus and Tali stood from their seats, and he came forward and hugged the quarian affectionately, her helmet bumping a little bit from his chest armor, "Thank you, Tali. And don't worry, I'm sure there is someone out there for you. Maybe a turian as awesome as me."

Tali laughed, "Probably. Good luck, Garrus."

Garrus nodded and headed towards the exit, not seeing the quarian remove her helmet, and wipe a tear from her eye.


	5. Chapter 4

Urdnot Wrex and Bakara stood outside the Normandy's shuttle, as Kaidan and the crew got out. A pleased grin split Wrex's scarred face, as he came forward and grasped Kaidan's hand, and then Garrus'. "Good to see you, Kaidan. And you too Garrus." He lightly punched Garrus' shoulder, "I guess it's time to do it eh?"

Bakara came forward then, and a young Krogan girl held to her skirts, while another small bundle was wrapped in her arms. "Let me introduce you to the latest Urdnots." She said, indicating her daughter. "This is my daughter, Mordin. And this…" Her eyes softened as she looked at the baby Krogan, "This is our son… Shepard."

The crew's faces all smiled, and Tali and Liara came forward to look at the youngest child of Wrex. He was cute… as far as baby Krogans go. He still didn't have any plating like his father or his Uncle Grunt, but he did have a pair of wide, green Krogan eyes. He looked innocently at the strange beings as they cooed and stroked his rough cheek. He smiled and giggled a little baby Krogan laugh.

"The kid is as cheerful as his dad." James commented when he heard 'Shepard' laugh.

Wrex grinned, "He'll be as strong and fit too, I'll bet. But let's get to it." He turned to the group, "This area of Tuchaka might not seem much, but we've discovered that this area is adequate for a new settlement for our people." He grinned devilishly, "Brand new krogans are popping up everywhere, and although we have three new planets for us, there are still people who are more attached to Tuchanka that they want to stay here and risk the varren."

"So we're here to clear this area up… and to set Garrus up." Tali said.

Wrex nodded and laughed, "Consider this your farewell party, Garrus."

Garrus' grinned, "Best one I've had."

Kaidan laughed and raised his hands, "Garrrus and Tali will head west, and then south. James and Liara, go east and push the varrens south. Wrex and I will head straight on and push them too, so that all the varren will condense towards the southern area. Other krogans will help should any get away in the perimeter."

Liara nodded and touched Garrus' shoulder. "I've arranged for a tame varren to be released, and fight with you. I have no faith in your acting skills…" At this Liara grinned, "But see if you can act like you got knocked out and your neck chewed on."

"Get my neck chewed on?" Garrus shook his head, "I just hope I don't get a bullet on his head before that happens. "

"Try not to shoot it." Kaidan said as he readied his weapon. "All right, let's go! Move! Move! Move!"

Garrus and Tali sprinted to the west, and pretty soon they were separated from the others. The dog-like creatures known as varrens have started run, heading to them, their fangs bared. The two of them aimed true and shot every varren on sight, while heading south.

A couple of hours through the battle, there was an earthquake. It knocked Tali down on her rear and made Garrus crouch.

"THRESHER MAW!" They heard James shout.

"Focus fire on the Maw!" Kaidan ordered through their earpieces, "Change of plans! Kill it! It's heading towards Garrus and Tali!"

"Looks like my plan is useless now. "Liara said, sounding annoyed.

Garrus pulled up Tali to her feet, just as a giant creature broke from the soil's surface, it's massive body almost blocking the sunlight. As gravity pulled it down, Garrus pulled Tali with him, the body of the massive maw crashing. A stone flew high to the air, and landed squarely on the back of Tali's neck. It knocked her out, and Garrus had to pull the quarian to safe cover. It roared again, and buried itself underground.

"Tali! Garrus!" Kaidan shouted through their earpiece, "Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine!" Garrus said as he hid, "But I need an evac. Tali got knocked out."

"Hang on! We're on our way!" It was Wrex this time, and from behind Garrus, he heard the maw rise again from the ground, and dive, causing the soil to shake.

"Garrus!" Kaidan suddenly appeared and he pulled at Tali's arm to make her sit up. He couldn't open her helmet, so he pressed a button on his earpiece. "Joker! I need an evac! But careful of the maw!"

"I could come down there and get you, but I need someone to draw the maw's attention away." Joker's voice crackled from their ear piece, and Garrus looked up to see the Normandy hovering in the skies, away from the thresher maw's reach.

Wrex grinned, "I'll take care of it." And he began sprinting towards the maw. Garrus looked down at Tali, and gave her to Kaidan.

"What are you doing, Garrus?!" Kaidan said as he wound his arm around Tali.

"You need me to look like I died, don't you?" He sprinted towards Wrex after the thresher maw, "A turian could die from being eaten by a thresher maw right?!"

"Garrus, it's too dangerous!" Liara said, "You could get killed outright!"

"Then make sure, it doesn't!" Garrus shouted, just as the maw broke the surface again. He took aim and emptied his bullets on the creature before popping the heat sink.

He heard Wrex laugh, "A turian and a krogan against the maw! Like my present, Garrus?"

"You planned this?!" Garrus said as he took aim again, and shot, running towards Wrex.

"Actually, no." Wrex laughed as he got into cover beside Garrus. "But this is fun, eh? Two former enemies fighting against a thresher maw! That's something to tell the future Shepard-Vakarian kids, right?"

At this, Garrus laughed, "Yeah, I guess it is. I would just have to survive this."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. I got you covered." Wrex grinned at Garrus and mentioned towards the maw. "Ready?"

Garrus popped the heat sink of his rifle and nodded, "Let's go."

Wrex laughed and sprinted, filling the thresher maw with shotgun bullets, as Garrus came out and did the same. It roared and slid back into the ground.

"Where the hell did it go?!" Wrex said, looking around, before being launched off the ground.

The thresher maw jumped underneath the ground at Wrex's feet, launching the Krogan through the air. Garrus quickly emptied his clip again in an effort to get the creature from noticing him.

"Over here, you overgrown piece of….!" Garrus shouted as he shot, and the maw looked down at him in fury. Garrus looked to find that Wrex had landed on a nearby cliff, and that the maw was now going after him. He sprinted to the opposite direction away from the maw. He looked back as it sprinted, only to see that the maw is coming at him. He pivoted his body, assault rifle in hand, blasting the thresher maw, as the creature opened its mouth, trying to swallow Garrus.

"GARRUS!" Liara's heart-breaking cry of agony rent the earpieces of the Normandy crew, as the thresher maw swallowed up the turian and crashed into the ground.


	6. Chapter 5

"Lieutenant Commander Alenko. Is the mission successful?"

Kaidan looked at the four members of the Alliance Council, before settling his gaze on the Human, Admiral Hackett. Beside him, Wrex shifted uncomfortably, his eyes sad underneath his head plate. Kaidan sighed as he saluted the Council. "Tuchanka's Kurgant Valley has been deemed safe. Varren populations were lessened, and the remaining varren has been dispersed to other areas that are away from Krogan populations. A resident thresher maw has been also exterminated." He indicated Wrex, "Some members of Clan Urdnot will be inhabiting the area."

At the mention of the thresher maw, the Council's eyes widened. "Thresher maw?" The Turian Councilor, Primarch Victus, asked. "Was there anyone hurt?"

"It is dead." Kaidan said, and his eyes became saddened, "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy was injured and…" He bent his head, "Garrus Vakarian… was killed."

"Garrus?! Killed by a thresher maw?!" Primarch Victus exclaimed, and Hackett and the other Council members bowed their head. Kaidan nodded, and looked at Wrex, who looked rather uneasily, before shuffling to the side. He dragged a gurney to the sight of the Council, which showed the turian on a body bag. His face had scarring on his right cheek and mandible, and a visor was still present on it's left eye. A wrecked and bloody blue and black turian armor was covered with cloth, but Primarch Victus recognized it immediately.

"Oh spirits… Garrus…" Primarch Victus whispered, and Kaidan sighed before turning back to the Council.

"Garrus has been more than a crew member on the Normandy. He has been our brother here. We would like to have the honor to perform the memorial service for him. We also know that he had family in Palaven, I've spoken to them and I sent one of our pilots to get them so they could join us in the Normandy."

Primarch Victus seemed to be in shock of seeing his old friend dead, that all he replied was, "I… I understand. Please tell his family they have my condolences." But he shook his head a little and became formal again, "I shall have our government assist his family in this hour of darkness. Vakarian is a brave soldier, and it is my duty to make sure that all in Palaven knows of his heroism."

Liara came in then, and after nodding to Kaidan, spoke to the Council, "I… I have made a time capsule of Garrus' history with us in the Normandy… from his investigation of Saren and the Reaper Wars. I may give you a copy if you wish, Primarch. It is important that we do not let Garrus' heroism be forgotten for the generations to come."

"Thank you, Dr. T'Soni. I shall accept it gladly." The Primarch nodded at the asari, "I must go now and attend to his family's need. Victus out." And the turian leader's hologram disappeared. The other Council members followed, until only Hackett remained.

"And now that they're gone…" Hackett said, after the Salarian Dalatress had left, "Alenko, what of the mission I gave you? Was it ….successful?"

Liara, Kaidan and Wrex looked at each other, and Liara pressed something on her Omni-Tool. All three of them smiled up at the Admiral. "It was very successful, sir." Kaidan said with a smile.

Hackett chuckled, "Obviously. You all have done well. I have arranged a permanent location for them, away from prying ears and eyes… where you can still visit them if you wish…"

"And where is that, sir?" Liara asked,

"Surin Island… off the coast of Thailand, it's uninhabited since most humans are now spread across the galaxy. But I was able to create a sustainable home for both their species. They would love it, I am sure. Of course, the Normandy's crew is more than welcome to visit..." There was a glint in Hackett's eye as he looked at Liara, "But I sincerely hope this would not be something in your files, Dr. T'Soni."

Liara giggled, "I've disabled recording, Admiral. There is no need to be worried."

Hackett laughed, "Excellent. Very well, Kaidan. I have sent the coordinates to you. Once they are ready, send them home. I'm pretty sure Garrus is ready to wake up. I don't know what medicine you used to make him sleep so deeply like that, but I thought I heard him snore a little while the Dalatress logged out." He pointed at Garrus, who affirmed his suspicions by lightly snoring.

Kaidan raised a hand in salute, "Aye, aye, sir."

The elder Admiral smiled and saluted in return, "Hackett out."


	7. Chapter 6

Garrus opened his eyes carefully, the bright lights in front of making him squint. Something blocked his vision, shielding his eyes from the harsh lights, and soon his eyes focused to a pristine looking woman with silvery hair.

"Garrus." It was Dr. Chakwas, "How are you feeling?"

His eyes adjusted to the brightness and he looked around, noticing he was back at the Med Bay of the Normandy. He sat up slowly from the bed he was in, and noticed Tali in one of the beds near him. "How long have I been out?" He asked groggily.

"A few hours, at least." Dr. Chakwas said as she looked over Garrus' face. She pressed something on her Omni Tool and scanned Garrus. "Your vitals are stable and I see no permanent damage on you. You're lucky that your shots killed the thresher maw before it could swallow you alive. You did get a nasty bump on your head, enough to knock you out… but again, no damage."

Garrus steadied himself on his hands as he lowered himself down on the floor. He was dizzy, but it was soon fading. He looked over at Tali as he slowly walked towards her. "How's Tali?"

"Sleeping, I should think." She smiled a little, "She was getting panicky when she woke up, afraid her suit sprang a leak. I had to sedate her to calm her down and check her. She's fine, over all. She'll have a lump on her head, but it's nothing serious. No leaks in her suit either. You did well to save her."

He sighed, and then he remembered. "Dr. Chakwas… you're here… does that mean…?"

At this, the doctor's smile faded a little. "Yes, Garrus… she's here. But…"

"But…"

The doctor swallowed, "It'll be a shock for you… to see her. Perhaps you should…"

"Where is she?"

"Back in her room… at the Captain's Deck… but I think you should… Garrus! Wait!"

But the turian merely shoved the doctor away, heading towards the elevators. The lump on his head made him a little dizzy, but he leaned on the elevator railing as he punched the floor to the Captain's Quarters. As the elevators opened, he saw Kaidan step out from the door of the room. The Spectre's eyes widened, "Garrus!"

"Kaidan…" Garrus said as he steadied himself, "Is she there? Is she alright?"

Kaidan grasped Garrus' arm and held the turian up, "Maybe you should rest at the Med Bay first…"

"NO!" Garrus shouted, making his head hurt again, "No. I want to see her… I want…" _I want to see her alive with my own eyes._

Kaidan nodded and helped him up towards the door, where it opened. "But I should… warn you, Garrus." Kaidan whispered, "It'll be a shock… seeing her like that…"

"Like what?"

But Kaidan helped Garrus into the quarters, the dim blue and orange lights of the room making it difficult for him to see. Kaidan leaned him towards one of the fish tanks… the one Garrus remembered as the place he first touched Shepard's shoulder… and said to the far corner. "Garrus is here, Commander."

There was some sort of whirring machinery, and Garrus looked up to see something wheeling towards him. The light of the lamps illuminated her features… the green eyes, the red lips. But her hair was short, like it was boy's… and angry red, flame-like scars covered her left cheek and jaw.

"Garrus…"

Her voice… Shepard's voice, drifted to his ears, and he slowly walked towards the woman. As he came near, he realized that the whirring machinery he heard was actually a wheelchair. He stopped in shock at the sight. The Great Commander Shepard… valiant soldier, savior of the Universe, slayer of Reapers and Thresher Maws… is now confined to a wheelchair.

Shepard noticed him staring at her chair and swallowed, "I broke both my legs during my crash, Garrus. And… my hair was singed, which is why it's so short." She raised a hand to her head, "My leg bones had to be re-broken before they were pieced together again. It was… painful. But I've been told that I can walk again after years of rehabilitation. They have healed so it doesn't hurt, but very weak, so I still can't walk."

"And the scar?" Garrus asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Tears welled up the green eyes, but Shepard chuckled. "The Crucible exploded, Garrus. As a turian who took a rocket to the face, I would've thought that you'd understand."

Garrus came forward and kneeled down in front of her, still in shock, and bowed his head, afraid that she'd see the tears in his eyes. Shepard smiled, and bowed forward, touching foreheads with him. Garrus gasped at the familiar movement, and his control broke. He put his head on her lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh thank the spirits… Jane… Jane…!"

He was aware that Kaidan had left, the doors of the room closing behind them. Shepard wrapped her arms around the turian's head, kissing his forehead, his fringe, his mandible. He raised his head and finally, his lip plate found hers.

She was still soft, and warm, and sweet. Memories of their past flooded his brain, and his tears of happiness flowed freely. Shepard's hands found a way to the back of his fringe, while his talons caressed her short red hair. They pulled apart, gasping in breath, and kissed once more, the relief and love making them not want to part from each other.

"I still can't believe it." Garrus panted, his forehead still on Shepard's as he touched her hair. "I still can't believe you're alive."

Shepard sobbed, "I was afraid I wouldn't make it, Garrus. You were the last thing I saw before the Crucible exploded. I was afraid I would never see you again."

"But you're here now." Garrus said as he held her in his arms, "By the spirits, I've had enough of all this. I want to go away… with you. I never want to be away from you, ever again. "

Shepard laughed as Garrus bent over and carried her towards her bed, laying her down. Garrus bent over her and kissed her scarred cheek, "I'm… just as scarred now, Garrus. I'm not beautiful any more…"

But Garrus kissed her scar again and made his trip down to her neck. "The Great Commander Shepard. Hero of the Galaxy… is vain about a scar on her face." He chuckled as his prehensile tongue licked her neck, making her gasp in pleasure. He smiled as she ran a hand on his neck behind his fringe, making him groan in yearning, "Luckily for you, your boyfriend has a thing for women with scars."

Shepard laughed, "So… what were you saying about turian human babies…?"

Garrus growled in wanting, "I say… it's time for them to be made… biology be damned."

Shepard laughed and nodded as she opened her arms to her turian.

THE END


End file.
